Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to storage devices and operating methods thereof.
Discussion of Related Art
In general, semiconductor memory devices are classified into volatile semiconductor memory devices and nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices. Nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices can retain their stored data even when their power supplies are interrupted. Data stored in a nonvolatile memory device may be permanent or reprogrammable depending memory manufacturing technology. The nonvolatile semiconductor memory device is used for storing programs and micro codes in a wide range of applications such as computers, avionics, communication, and consumer electronic technologies.